basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Outlaw
|} Travis Marquez Outlaw (born September 18,1984 in Starkville, Mississippi) is an American Small Forward/Power Forward for the NBA's Sacramento Kings. Career Entering the 2003 NBA Draft directly out of Starkville High School, Mississippi, the 6'9" forward was a first-round selection (23rd overall) by the Portland Trail Blazers. He averaged 8.6 points on 44.2% field goal shooting and 3.2 rebounds per game during his first five years in the NBA. In the 2005 Las Vegas Summer League, Outlaw averaged 18.7 points and 6.3 rebounds in 35.5 minutes. The performance earned him First Team All-RVSL honors. Following the NBA summer league, several teams offered to trade for Outlaw in exchange for a first-round draft pick. Former Portland Trail Blazers director of player personnel Kevin Pritchard said that Travis "... is going to be with us for a long time. I feel comfortable enough to say he's going to be a special player." On April 18, 2007, Outlaw set a new career-high with 36 points against the Golden State Warriors. He became a restricted free agent on July 1, 2007, and signed a three-year contract extension on July 17. In February 2010, the Trail Blazers traded Outlaw, Steve Blake and $1.5 million in cash to the Los Angeles Clippers for Marcus Camby. On July 8, 2010, Outlaw signed a 5-year deal worth $35 million with the New Jersey Nets. On December 15, 2011, the New Jersey Nets waived Outlaw under the amnesty provision. On December 17, 2011, Outlaw was claimed by the Sacramento Kings off waivers. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2003 | align="left" | Portland | 8 || 0 || 2.4 || .429 || .000 || .500 || .5 || .1 || .1 || .0 || 1.0 |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Portland | 59 || 2 || 13.4 || .498 || .400 || .653 || 2.1 || .6 || .5 || .7 || 5.4 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Portland | 69 || 11 || 16.7 || .440 || .264 || .697 || 2.7 || .5 || .4 || .7 || 5.8 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Portland | 67 || 1 || 22.9 || .434 || .270 || .790 || 3.2 || .8 || .9 || 1.1 || 9.6 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Portland | 82 || 6 || 26.7 || .433 || .396 || .741 || 4.6 || 1.3 || .7 || .8 || 13.3 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Portland | 81 || 6 || 27.7 || .453 || .377 || .723 || 4.1 || 1.0 || .6 || .7 || 12.8 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Portland | 11 || 0 || 21.0 || .376 || .387 || .875 || 3.5 || .7 || .6 || .7 || 9.9 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | L.A. Clippers | 23 || 6 || 21.7 || .400 || .378 || .800 || 3.6 || 1.1 || .5 || .4 || 8.7 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | New Jersey | 82 || 55 || 28.8 || .375 || .302 || .772 || 4.0 || 1.0 || .4 || .4 || 9.2 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Sacramento | 39 || 5 || 12.8 || .343 || .267 || .674 || 1.6 || .4 || .5 || .5 || 4.3 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Sacramento | 38 || 2 || 11.7 || .418 || .280 || .731 || 1.6 || .6 || .3 || .2 || 5.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 559 || 94 || 21.4 || .425 || .335 || .741 || 3.2 || .8 || .6 || .6 || 8.8 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Portland | 6 || 0 || 28.3 || .318 || .250 || .667 || 3.0 || .5 || .8 || .7 || 9.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 6 || 0 || 28.3 || .318 || .250 || .667 || 3.0 || .5 || .8 || .7 || 9.0 See Also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Travis_Outlaw Category:Born in 1984 Category:American basketball players Category:Small Forwards Category:Power Forwards Category:Players drafted from high school Category:Portland Trail Blazers draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 25 Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Players who wear/wore number 34 Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:New Jersey Nets players